


A Different Relationship Dynamic

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Zevran Arainai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for "Zevran and Fenris, the latter figuring out Zevran will never be a relationship sort of guy." Aromantic!Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Relationship Dynamic

It is difficult. It is more than only difficult: it is painful.

It is not that Zevran attempts to cause him pain - on the contrary, the assassin, Fenris has discovered, adores him. Zevran, Fenris is convinced, would do anything the ex-slave asked, and has, so far.

And yet it is clear that there are some things that Zevran does not want to give, and cannot give. He never says it properly - Fenris suspects this is because he never asks.

He does not press close to Fenris in the night: despite becoming too easily cold so near to the biting sea air, he draws away from Fenris’ hold, and lies apart from him. He does not wish to hold hands or exchange jewellery: when Fenris asks how Zevran would feel about him tying a ribbon of Zevran’s, a green bandanna, about his wrist, Zevran is perplexed.

It is outside of his capacity, Fenris realizes, slowly, and does not push. Zevran does not push Fenris in anything, after all.

                           ”Ah, Fenris, my beautiful friend!”

He grins, and he is happy as he greets the other elf, and Fenris wonders if he has ever felt romantic love at all - or, indeed, if he would ever want to. Zevran never says, and Fenris never asks. He decides he does not want to ask.

                                                                                “I am not beautiful.”

He says, and his tone is long-suffering, teasing. He can tease with Zevran, though he cannot be loving, perhaps. No, he can be loving: he cannot be romantic.

          “Ah, you are wrong, and you are a liar also!

                                                    Come to dinner with me!”

Fenris laughs. It is not romantic, and it will ever not be, he suspects. Their relationship was not what he would ever have expected, and yet…

                                                                                                “Fine. Let us go.”


End file.
